1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data communication and more particularly, to methods of and an apparatus for indicating data transfer rates.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the data communication field becomes increasingly personalized, the PDA is experiencing broad use allowing users to transmit and receive data irrespective of place or time. FIG. 1 illustrates a personal digital assistant (PDA) in accordance with the prior art. FIG. 1 illustrates an apparatus including a minicomputer (PDA module) 120 and a radio communication terminal (Code Division Multiple Access module CDMA) 110. CDMA module 110 transmits and receives information, via radio link, to a mobile user (i.e., on the street or in a car).
PDAs provide Internet access service for retrieving data, a facsimile service for transmitting a document or data, and an asynchronous data service.
To support the above services, the PDA module 120 preferably has an application program, (i.e., software). In addition, the PDA module 120 transmits digital data generated by the application program via a radio link through the radio communication terminal, (i.e., CDMA module 110).
To transmit digital data generated from the PDA module 120, the CDMA module 110 preferably utilizes a radio link protocol (RLP) based on IS-99 (Data Services Option Standard for Wideband Spread Spectrum Digital Cellular System) or IS-647 (Packet Data Service Option Standard for Wideband Spread Spectrum System) in addition to IS-95A (Mobile Station-Base Station Compatibility Standard for Dual-Mode Wideband Spread Spectrum Cellular System).
Further, digital data generated from the PDA module 120 is commonly transmitted and received at standard data transfer rates, including 1200 bps, 4800 bps, and 9600 bps.
However, when a user transmits or receives data via radio link there is no way to know the data transfer rate. The reliability of a conventional PDA system is diminished as a result.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide methods of and an apparatus for indicating transmitted and received data transfer rates.
In one embodiment of the present invention, apparatus for indicating transmitted and received data transfer rates include an apparatus for indicating a data transfer rate in a personal digital assistant which can transmit and process data by radio communication, said apparatus comprising: a data processor for transmitting data through a serial communication port by using an application program; a radio communication part for transmitting data to said data processor through a serial communication port, determining a data transfer rate upon transmitting or receiving data, and generating transmitting and receiving display control signals; a transmitted status indicator for blinking at a prescribed period by said transmitting display control signal; and a received status indicator for blinking at a prescribed period by said receiving display control signal.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a method for indicating transmitted and received data transfer rates include a method for indicating a data transfer rate in a personal digital assistant which can transmit and process data by radio communication, said method comprising the steps of: determining a transfer rate of data provided through a serial communication port and causing a transmitted status lamp to blink at a period corresponding to the determined transfer rate; and determining a transfer rate of data received by radio communication and causing a received status lamp to blink at a period corresponding to the determined transfer rate.